


You Feel Like The Sun On My Face

by TomiTom



Series: Reguri Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reminiscing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, like it's only mentioned for a second, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTom/pseuds/TomiTom
Summary: Reguri Week 2020 Day 1So. Red and Green are getting married. Who would have thought?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Reguri Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	You Feel Like The Sun On My Face

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Reguri Week 2020 Day 1: Weddings or Regret/distance
> 
> I chose weddings. Might as well start off with something cute and fluffy. I looked up Japanese wedding traditions for this and found out that, nowadays at least, the preferred ceremony is the Christian marriage.

So. Red and Green are getting married. Who would have thought?

Ethan wasn’t sure. When he first met Red when he was twelve, he hadn’t really had anything on his mind except wanting to meet this incredibly strong, legendary trainer in battle. He had known somewhere in the back of his head that Red and Green knew each other, but at that point, he hadn’t known how well.

Their first meeting had ended with Ethan winning their battle and returning to the normal world below the mountain. A few weeks later, just after Green’s birthday, Ethan had met Green again, and told him about the battle on Mount Silver. Letting this piece of information slip had enabled Green to rush up the mountain and find Red after years of not knowing where he was.

So, technically, it was Ethan who sent them on the path of falling in love. But Ethan never dared to say a word – he knew Green would probably hit him for saying that.

After Green had come back down the mountain again, Ethan had managed to get him to talk. He and Red had used to be best friends until everything fell apart when they’d started their Pokémon journey. Then Red had taken the title of Champion from Blue which drove them apart even more, and then Red had disappeared.

In the years that followed Green and Red meeting again, Ethan had been sure that Red wasn’t good for Green. And that wasn’t just because Ethan might have had developed a teeny-tiny crush on Green and Green had told him about his feelings for Red in confidence which had made Ethan jealous. It was because he had seen the exhaustion in Green’s eyes whenever he came back to Viridian after another day spent on Mount Silver. It was because of the way Green would have looked like he was in legitimate pain whenever he glanced in the direction of that cursed mountain. It was because of the times Green had been so worried about Red that he could have barely taken care of himself.

All Ethan had been able to see back then was one of his best friends breaking apart over a guy who wouldn’t give him the time of day. Green had been losing it over Red, and Ethan had been there to cheer him up and take care of him. He had been one of the few who could see firsthand how bad Green was doing. So yeah, Ethan hadn’t been the biggest fan of Red.

But then Red had come down from Mount Silver. Permanently. And the shift in Green had been immediate. He had started looking better rested, happier in general, less worried. And Ethan had had to admit that Red wasn’t the evil douchebag stringing Green along. They had actually gotten along fairly well.

So then, Ethan had been allowed to bear witness to Red and Green falling in love. And yeah, it had been cute, but also nerve-wrecking. Neither Green nor Red were the easiest people to deal with – both strong in personality, stubborn, and confident. They had fought hard but loved harder, so one way or another, their relationship became something unbreakable.

So, it really hadn’t come as a surprise when they had announced to their friends and family that they had decided to get married. And that was also just such a Red-and-Green thing, alright? They had discussed getting married. Talked about the pros and cons like it was some sort of business contract. They really deserved each other, they were both ridiculous.

The realness of it all had only hit Ethan when Green has asked him to be his best man. Ethan had, obviously, accepted. When he had expressed his surprised, Green had told him that he was one of his closest friends, of course he would want him as a best man.

“Besides,” Green had said then, the smirk pulling at his lips and the quirk in his eyebrow betraying the joke about to follow, “Red already asked Leaf and we can’t both have Leaf as our maid of honor.”

“Nope!” Ethan had replied with a bright smile. “You already said that you like me! No take-backsies!”

And that was what lead up to this day – the day of the wedding of one Mister Green Oak to Mister Red … Ethan actually didn’t know what his last name was. Huh.

He and Leaf had taken over planning everything together with Daisy and Red’s mother. It had been a lot, but they managed, and if Ethan did say so himself, they had done a pretty good job. They’d picked the venue, the decorations, the seating.

The color scheme was white, pink, purple, and gold. They had strung up flowers and little paper pinwheels. It looked beautiful.

The guests were starting to filter in, and Ethan was glad that Lyra, Kris, and Silver had taken over the guest list. Ethan’s head was starting to smoke. He went through the seating in his head.

Row one was reserved for closest family and friends – Green’s grandfather and sister, Red’s mother. Lyra, Kris, and Silver. And Daisy’s husband and daughter. The row behind belonged to friends they made on their travels and some of Green’s college friends that had flown to Kanto from Kalos. In the rows behind them followed the Kanto Gym Leaders and Elite Four. Behind them were the other Champions, Gym Leaders, and Elite Four Members that Red and Green had met when they were in Unova. And behind them, there were no chairs anymore because that was the spot where Red’s and Green’s Pokémon stood to watch. Yes, even their Pokémon were part of the ceremony.

And it seemed they were all there and behaving perfectly. Only Eva, Green’s Sylveon, and Pika, Red’s Pikachu, weren’t with them. They had been chosen as the ring bearers, and right now were probably keeping their trainers from melting into puddles of nerves.

Which was exactly what Ethan was supposed to be doing. So, after sharing a satisfied with Leaf, he left the guest organization in the capable hands of his friends, and made his way to Green’s dressing room.

Green was inside, lounging on a chair with Eva on his lap, still in his usual casual clothes. He looked like he was the definition of being at ease, but Ethan knew him better than that. He knew Green’s nervous tick of running the pad of his thumb over the nails of his other four fingers. Besides, Eva was purring like her life depended on it. She usually did it when she was trying to calm Green down.

“How’re you holding up?” Ethan announced himself.

Green blew the air out and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “I’m supposed to be getting married in two hours and I feel like I’ll never be done till then. Think Red’ll hate me if I marry him in jeans?”

Ethan snorted and stepped up closer to Green. “For one, I think Red is physically incapable of hating you. And B, we’re gonna get you fixed up, don’t you worry. Come on.”

Eva leapt down from Green’s lap to make space for Ethan who pulled his friend up to his feet. He put both of his hands on Green’s shoulder and looked him over. Green looked freshly showered, his hair not spiking up to the Heavens for once.

“We’ll do hair and make-up first, then you put on your suit. It’s here, right?”

Green rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s here, who do you take me for?”

Ethan didn’t grace him with a reply. Instead, he spun him around and sat him down in the chair in front of the vanity available in the room. Green looked at Ethan through the mirror as Ethan put his hands on the back of the chair and pursed his lips.

“You wanna do your hair on your own or should I help?” Ethan asked.

Green raised a single eyebrow and threw a look over his shoulder. “Do you even have to ask?” he returned.

Ethan raised his hands and took a step back. “Hey, I just offered.”

Green rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face told Ethan he wasn’t as annoyed as he was pretending to be. Ethan let Green take care of his own hair – he doubted anyone could style it the way Green could. Ethan busied himself with making a small flower crown for Eva and putting it up on her head. She trilled in excitement and touched his cheeks with her feelers.

Ethan didn’t know how much time passed that Green spent doing his hair, and he spent playing with Eva, but at some point, Green swiveled around in the chair and spread his arms wide to present his perfectly spiky hair.

“Alright,” Green said before Ethan could even open his mouth, “what was that you said about make-up?”

With a last pat to Eva’s head, Ethan got up, nodding enthusiastically. “That’s right!” He opened one of the drawers of the vanity and got out the material he had already disposed here this morning. “I came prepared.”

Green looked skeptical as he examined the eyeshadow pallet, the liner, and the mascara. “You sure this is necessary? You sure you can do this?”

Ethan huffed in mock-offense. “There’s no shame in going 110 percent on your wedding day, my guy. Besides, I practice so much on Lyra and Kris, I think I got this down.”

Green didn’t look any less skeptical of Ethan’s skills, but he sat back in his chair and let Ethan do what he wanted. He was surprisingly compliant with Ethan’s commands to close his eyes, look down, look up, hold still. He was also surprisingly quiet during the whole thing, keeping any biting comments to himself.

When they were done, Ethan took a step back to take a look. Green opened his eyes and slowly blinked a few times, getting used to the feeling on his eyelids.

“I’m a genius,” Ethan muttered.

Green looked amazing. Ethan had chosen some golden and dark green eyeshadow for him to bring out the colors of his eyes. He had talked ages with his friends about which colors he should use – whether gold and green was too straightforward and he should try something more daring. But seeing how both Green’s hazel and mostly green eye looked with the eyeshadow accentuating them, Ethan had obviously made the right choice.

He watched as Green took a look at himself in the mirror. He could see Green’s jaw dropping open a small bit, and tried to hide his satisfied smile. Not only did the eyeshadow bring out Green’s eyes, the sharp black eyeliner and bit of mascara made Green’s long eyelashes look even darker and fuller than they usually did.

“I should become a make-up artist,” Ethan declared.

Green huffed, but a smile followed. “I thought I was the one with a big head between the two of us.”

“Nah. I got that from you.” He pushed at Green’s shoulders. “Now go get dressed. You don’t need help for that, do ya?”

“I will put itching powder in your boxers when you’re not looking,” Green promised, but he did get up and hid behind the screen parting the room to get dressed.

Ethan decided to spare Green the teasing comments that swirled around in his head, and instead picked Eva up in his arms again to cuddle with her. He really had to ask Green what shampoo he used for her, her fur was like a cloud.

At some point, Green started quietly humming to himself. Ethan could hear him shuffling behind the screen, could hear the rustling of his clothes. He seemed to have calmed down a little. Finally. Eva trilled in Ethan’s arms, as if she was agreeing with his thoughts.

He set her down and fixed her little flower crown just in time for Green’s voice to ring out behind the screen. “You ready for this?” he asked.

“Sure,” Ethan replied, and Eva whistled in agreement.

So Green stepped out behind the screen and it was Ethan’s turn to let his jaw drop a little. Green was wearing a white suit that shimmered slightly with mother of pearl. His shirt was pure white and he wore a dark green tie. The lapels of his suit jacket and the shined shoes were deep black. Green smoothed his hands over his jacket, then met Ethan’s gaze.

“Wow,” Ethan muttered. “You look stunning.”

Green blushed and looked away bashfully. This was always something that surprised not only Ethan but all of their friends – Green knew he was hot. He knew he was pretty. He knew how to play it. But when he received honest compliments, he got all shy.

“Man, Red’s gonna lose his head over this!”

“You think so?”

“For sure!” Ethan picked Eva up once more and placed her in Green’s arms. “You gonna be fine if I leave?”

Green nodded. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Alrightey. I’ll be back in a sec, it’s almost time.”

Ethan made his way back to the main room with quick steps. He went through an imaginary checklist in his head, going through all the things that he was supposed to do – done, done, and done. Everything was going according to plan.

He met Leaf at the entrance to the main hall that the ceremony would happen in. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, matching Ethan’s own suit, and heels that made her tower over him. Their dance together was going to be interesting, for sure.

“How’s Red?” Ethan asked.

“Excited. I think we can start soon. All that’s left to do is get Eva and Pika, and give them the rings.” She smiled brightly. “This is amazing, right?”

Ethan had to agree. He couldn’t wait to see Green and Red get married to each other.

And so, he and Leaf took care of the last few little things, and then it was time. Ethan and Leaf took their places on the podium under an arc of white and pink flowers, left and right of the wedding speaker. Ethan hoped he didn’t look stiff and uncomfortable up there, but he tried his best to keep himself still. Otherwise, he feared he would start vibrating with excitement.

The guests rose to their feet when the grooms walked down the aisle, all eyes going to the other end of the hall to watch them.

Red was first and he looked surprisingly comfortable. Maybe the joy and excitement was enough for him to ignore the feeling of all those eyes on him. He cleaned up real nice, Ethan thought. He wore a dark red suit, a white shirt, and a black bow tie. This was one of the very few times Ethan saw him without his cap, and Leaf had obviously taken care of his dark unruly hair. He looked good.

When Red reached the podium, he sent a bright smile at Leaf and Ethan, then turned around to watch his fiancé. Ethan couldn’t help the satisfied smirk when he saw Red’s eyes widen when Green appeared at the other end of the aisle. Green’s eyes were focused only on Red as he came closer. And as soon as he reached them, Red took his hands into his own.

Ethan and Leaf shared a look, then turned back to the grooms as the guests sat back down and the wedding speaker started his speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to make Ethan waaaay more thirsty, but I changed that up.
> 
> If you wanna, you can leave me a comment or something. Take care!


End file.
